This Bond
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Naruto asks an odd question during sex. NaruSasu. Happy NaruSasu Day!


**A/N: **I'm back! For a special occasion! NaruSasu day of course! So I'm writing this story cause it's an amazing day! Yes yes, boo at me for not working on 'Sexy', but I'm in a creative slump for that story. So I'm going to present this to you to help calm you down! Happy NaruSasu Day!

Dedicated to: Sammy, for being about the only one to support my writing. And Katie, for being a wonderful lover!

Warning: Same old Same Old! Swearing, lemons, NaruSasu. Sorry about any grammatical errors. I'm reduced to using Word Pad T_T

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! :(

So now you get this cute stuff that I'm forcefully shoving at you since you oh so kindly clicked to read this!

**This Bond**

* * *

_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon the sand._

_-Ella Wheeler Wilcox_

* * *

"...Nnnngg _Naruto_..." Sasuke moaned as he rocked upwards. A hand gripped his hips, moving him up and down a hard and thick length. He panted harshly, as Naruto's cock hit the small bundle of nerves within him with constant precision, making him breathless. A tan hand squeezed and stroked his erect cock with each thrust. as the thrusts continued, Sasuke threw his head back in pleasure. Below him, Naruto moaned along with him as he thrust faster with a clenched jaw.

"Oh god! Don't stop!" Sasuke yelled. His vision began to fade around the edges as pleasure built, melting him in its heat and getting ready to send him into exstacy.

"Faster, faster, faster..." he chanted as he slammed down on Naruto's rigid cock.

"Nnnn Oi, Sasuke..." Naruto began expectantly, gasping for breath. "Remember that time in the academy when that one guy pushed me into you and we kissed, then Sakura-chan got pissed and beat me up?"

"What the fuck?" Sasuke looked down at his panting lover. A film of sweat covered Naruto's naked chest and his hair was splayed across the soft mattress. His skin glowed light pink that mixed with his tan in the mid-day sunlight coming in from an open window.

"Sasuke, did you hear me? I asked if you-"

"I heard you!" Sasuke squirmed, feeling Naruto's unmoving hardness in him.

"Why the hell are you thinking of that at a time like this? Especially anything that has to do with Sakura!" He demanded heatily.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as Sasuke began to rock slowly, re-starting the lust that had over come bot hof them before.

"I just wanted to know if you remembered or not. And Sakura was part of it," Naruto pointed out, arching off the matress to meet Sasuke's every move.

"What ever. It still has something to do with Sakura. And I don't want you to be thinking of her when your with me," Sasuke stated.

Sasuke placed his hand over the tan hand that held his cock and coaxed it to pump in time with their thrusts. Naruto did as Sasuke showed, resuming the pumping.

"I know, but whenever I think about it, it makes me happy..."

"...Yeah?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence from Naruto.

"So do you remember or not? And don't think about the Sakura part, just the you and me part." Naruto matched every word in time with his strockes to Sasuke's weeping cock.

"Yes I remember! But I don't see why you are asking at a time like this. We're having sex, not flashbacks!" Sasuke pouted, lowering his head to bite at Naruto's neck in an effort to distract his lover.

Naruto tilted hi head back to allow Sasuke better access to his flushed skin. He released Sasuke's cock and instead ran his hands up and down the boy's smooth back and he rocked against him slowly.

"Sorry, it just popped into my head, and I just wondered if you remembered or not."

Sasuke moved to swipe a wet tongue across a sharp jaw line and then thrust the pink muscle into Naruto's mouth. He sucked at Naruto's tongue greedily, moaning at the taste/

Sitting back up, he gazed at his lover and then rolled his eyes at the expectant look that was directed to him.

"_What?_ Was my answer not good enough for you? Do you want me to describe in detail everything about that day?" He ran slim fingers through the bright blond mass of hair, all the while keeping the slow rock on his hips synchronized.

The pleasure felt like a forest fire was licking his named back, but he was a little relieved that it didn't feel like it was inside of him. _Yet. _If it was, he would have gone insane by now. Even if he hadn't, he doubted he would have been coherent enough to have this conversation with Naruto. In an effort to speed things up, Sasuke hummed to indicate he was listening and to prompt the other to answer.

"Well," Naruto began, drawing lazy lines across Sasuke's stomach. "you could of said more, like if you fell in love with me then, or if that came earlier."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his lover. "So you think that I was in love with you ever since I first saw you when I was like, eight? This is what you interrupted our mind-blowing sex for?! Jesus Naruto, if you don't shut up and fuck me maybe I'll get up and leave!" he threatened.

Worried that Sasuke would carry out with what he said, Naruto stopped his movements and grabbed a hold of the raven's hips tightly.

Sasuke glared expectantly at his silent dobe. Naruto turned to the window, refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes. A faint blush dusted his scarred cheeks.

"I was just wondering. No need to get pissed off..." he mumbled.

"Whatever," Sasuke huffed and sagged against his blushing blond. He hugged the silent boy tight and kissed all the skin he could reach. He kissed soft cheeks and pink lips. He nuzzled his neck and breathed in deeply.

"Naruto," Sasuke sighed as he sat up. He drew the boy's attention to his shining onyx eyes and ran a fingertip across Naruto's lips, tracing them.

"I'm not pissed. I'm just unhappy that you asked an unrelated question_ during sex_." Naruto smiled and tilted his head up to look at Sasuke's face.

"Sorry, it's just that when ever I think of that day-"

"It makes you happy, I heard before." Sasuke leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the others lips.

"Now then, lets try this again, shall we?" His hips started moving against Naruto once more.

Naruto grinned, then in a swift move, turned them over so he was above the raven. He buried his face against Sasuke's neck and licked a faint mark he had left earlier in the smooth flesh.

"Yes..." he stated, his voice muffled against his lover's neck. He held Sasuke in his arms and began to drive in faster and harder to build the simmering pleasure. "But you know that I get these random thoughts in my head."

Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's back as he wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, bringing them closer. "I know dobe...It's alright," Sasuke assured.

He brought Naruto's face to his, breathing in the hot breath and mixing it with his own. "I do remember that day very well, and yes, I did fall in love with you before that. Thats why I was your rival, and friend."

Sasuke moaned loudly as Naruto stroked the nerves inside him.

"I knew it!" Naruto panted out.

"Hn, did you now?" Sasuke asked, his voice starting to become less audible.

"I did," Naruto said, moving his head down to kiss Sasuke in the most sincere of reassurances.

Dislodging greedy lips from his much calmer lover, he smirked and dug his heels into Naruto's back. "Okay, since you seem to be done asking questions, how about you fuck me like you mean it?"

Naruto grinned and Sasuke moaned as the other boy drove into him fast and hard, just like he'd asked.

~Owari

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! So did that satisfy your NaruSasu craving on this pimpin' day? Hope so! Revieww itt!


End file.
